


Should've Stopped Me

by LokisStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Asgard, Gen, Guilt, Loki fucked up, Lokis dead, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, Thors Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisStars/pseuds/LokisStars
Summary: Why didn't Thor stop Loki like he always did?Now all Loki was left with was questions and stained hands.





	Should've Stopped Me

Thor was supposed to stop Loki, he was the one that always did. When he was finally released from Asgard's prisons, hatred and self-loathing still burning deep in his gut and threatening to consume him. Or had it already consumed him? Loki didn't know. He'd gone back to Midgard, blended into the shadows and watched Thor prance around with his filthy, Midgardian friends. He bid his time - Loki knew when patience was needed, he was no fool even if all he wanted to do was rip them piece by piece - but time trailed slowly while he watched them. They fought together, joked together, and Loki refused to believe they looked the least bit like a family. If he did he was afraid the feeling in his gut whenever he watched them would grow stronger. Eventually, he grew too impatient to wait for the perfect killing blow - or was it he grew tired of watching them become so close - and decided to terrorize them while he watched and waited.   
The first act of business was turning every animal in the local parks into larger versions of themselves. It caused him a twisted form of glee watching the humans run from animals they normally didn't concern themselves with. It took little to no time for the Avengers to find him, not that he was trying to hide from them - Loki didn't hide. He danced around them, using his illusions and laughed when he heard nothing but frustrations from them. That was until his laugh was cut short by Thor's hand wrapped around his throat, but he simply smiled wickedly at him, before he pierced Thor in the side from behind. He bellowed in anger when Loki's illusion disappeared from his hand, and Loki vanished while leaving the mess for them to deal with. It continued like this for some time - Loki showing up and causing meaningless chaos just to distract and anger them.   
Truly, it wasn't Loki's intention for Thor to find him on the rooftops those nights ago. The sky was dark - barely any starts illuminating the sky, covered and clouded by pollution - and the busy city lit up the ground below. He was leaning on the railing, watching it all with not a thought running through his mind. Maybe that was why he didn't even flinch when lightning flashed around him and stopped behind him. The tell-tale signs of Thor's heavy footsteps stopped a few feet away from him, and neither of them said anything for some time. Eventually, he sighed, turning to face Thor while he leaned back against the railing, tilting his head up to stare at the sky.   
"Brother--"  
"I am NOT your brother," he hissed, scowling while he finally turned his eyes on Thor.  
Thor dared to look like a kicked puppy, and Loki openly snarled at him when he stepped forward. At this, Thor stopped moving, and instead dropped Mjolnir on the ground beside him.   
"Loki," he said, slowly.   
"What do you want Thor?" he asked, sighing and relaxing back against the railing. He watched Thor through narrowed eyes, tension running through his veins even as he feigned being relaxed.  
"What are these games you play?" he demanded, a deep rumble echoed in the skies around them  
Loki let a thin smile play on his lips and tilted his head, "What games? Do be more specific Thor."  
"Games!" he bellowed, gesturing around them.  
Loki cast a quick glance around him and let a small mocking 'Oh' escape his lips. Around them, everything looked normal, not a thing out of place, but that wasn't what Thor meant. What he meant was the buildings a few feet away from them - empty, and still smoking from Loki's little tricks early that day. He looked back at Thor, and his grin all but widened.   
"No games," he said. "Just seeking to entertain me."  
"What do you seek?" Thor asked again, stepping forward.   
"What do I seek?" he questioned back, smiling dropping. Loki pushed himself off the railing and slowly stalked towards Thor.   
"I seek, Brother," he hissed in Thor's ear as he circled him. "To make to suffer. I seek to destroy everything and everyone around you with my own hand. I want to make that makeshift family you call the Avengers, suffer by my hand. To watch the devastation play across your face as you watch and struggle not to kill me with your own hands. I want to--"  
The image of Thor with lifeless blue eyes staring at him did something to him, and he snarled and pulled away from Thor.  
"I wish for you to disappear from my life, and stop causing me such endless suffering," he hissed, before vanishing.

\-------  
Loki should've examined the feeling the image of Thor's dead body did to him before he even acted.  
But, he didn't and instead focused on his next act of tyranny against Thor and his friends. If Thor saw his acts as just games - the Avengers no doubt saw them as less than that - and it left a nasty taste in his mouth. They wanted something bigger from him, he bet, they were probably waiting for the shoe to drop. He'd leave them scrambling for purchase, and a nasty grin spread across his face. A faint orange and red light illuminated him, and his faint laugh filled the air around him.  
\------  
How was he supposed to know that, after years of trying and failing to kill Thor, the one moment he didn't really want to that it would actually work?  
The beginning of his plan had gone exactly according to plan at first. He'd attracted the Avengers attention to one side of the city and created enough trouble that it'd distract them. Then he'd made sure Thor could sense his presence, before leading him far away from the Avengers. Once there, he'd ignore all Thor's tries to talk to him and attacked. The attack was no different from there usual one, save for one thing. When he introduced his new weapon, Thor had merely frozen and looked at it before starring up at Loki. His eyes swam with devastation and hurt, but Loki had ignored it and used the weapon.   
Why had he ignored Thor's terrified eyes? Thor never looked terrified when looking at him.   
It was only when his body was stained in blood, did he realize what he'd done. He slowly dropped the weapon before slowly bringing his hands up in front of his eyes. They were stained a brilliant red, a red that resonates so deep within him, he thought he'd never be able to wash it out. There was a numb feeling spreading through his body, and he dropped his hands and stared without comprehending. Glazed over blue eyes stared up at him from the ground, eyes he'd seen since childhood. Blonde hair was matted with a crimson red, the lower half of his body barely recognizable.   
He dropped to his knees while a searing pain slowly built up within his chest. With his shaky hand, he pushed some of Thor's hair out his face, before slowly going to feel his neck. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, contrary to Thor's nonexistent heartbeat. The pain became unbearable, and he pulled Thor close as a sob ripped from his throat. What has he done?  
"WHAT HAVE I DONE?"  
"BROTHER?"  
"Why didn't you stop me?" he whispers, curling tighter around his body.   
Faintly he heard a scream that got louder, yelling and cursing. Hands grappled at him, and he didn't fight against the rough treatment. He just stared at Thor and quelled the urge to scream that built up within him. It was only when Thor's body was being carted away, and Loki was being chained did he tilt his head to the sky. It was raining, water pouring nonstop and Loki wondered if it would flood the city. Thunder echoed through his ears, and a self-deprecating smile spread on his lips. He could almost imagine it was his brother's thunder, save for the colors of the Bifrost descending on him.  
\-----  
"Brother!"  
Loki rolled his eyes before lifting them from the book he was reading. Not a moment later, his brother came running through the doors of the library. He was laughing and he quickly made his way over to Loki and grabbed his hand. With his free hand, Loki shut the book he was reading and smiled back at Thor.   
"What?" he asked again, letting himself be pulled up. "What is it this time?"  
"Someone challenged Sif again," he said, leading Loki out while his eyes twinkled.   
"Really?" asked Loki, a mischievous smile spreading on his face. "After what happened last time?"  
"Yeah," he said, turning to Loki. "I want you to turn his sword into a snake! Lady Sif is annoyed with all the challenges."  
"You want me," he said slowly, pointing at himself. "To do a trick?"  
"Of course," laughed Thor. "Your tricks are the best brother!"  
\-----  
Loki wasn't listening as he stood before Odin, and the rest of Asgard during his trial. His final trial, he thought, he knew the punishments of killing a prince of Asgard. Without looking he could feel the burning resentment in everyone's gaze, the guilt and anger burning deep in Odin's eyes. Mother wasn't even in the hall, he hadn't caught even a small glimpse of her. All he heard was muffled talking through the sound of his own heart and burning hatred.   
He wondered what Hel would be like, how his daughter would great him. Or maybe Loki should listen to what Odin was saying - maybe he'd be locked away to rot and be forgotten, not allowed even the sweet release of death. When he finally paid attention to what was happening, he supposes that's exactly what was going to happen to him. More chains were added to his existing ones, and he stared right into Odin's eyes up until he was carted away. They passed the regular cells, deeper and deeper into the earth until he was tossed away to never be seen again. 

The first five years he expected Thor to walk right up to his cell. He didn't know what he thought Thor would do, he just hoped for anything. Maybe he'd rage and storm, rain and lightning filling the skies outside the castle. Or maybe he'd cry, beg Loki for the reason he'd killed him. Perhaps he'd do neither, simply stare silently at Loki before he left him to rot. But, none of that happened.

The next few years he spent with anger burning deep within him. He'd rage in his cell, cursing Thor's very existence and his memory. Every happy memory he had with him he tried destroying mentally. Sometime's he'd cursed himself, cause himself any bodily harm he could while he watched himself heal. How he'd proven to himself just how monstrous he was. Most those years he spent gagged after the guard got sick of his screaming. His cell was often a mess, blood, and marks on every inch of the walls. 

Afterward, he was just plain pathetic and he hated it. He' resulted in begging to anyone and anybody he thought would hear him. Thor, the Fates, his father, his mother, even the guards. All he wanted was for the pain and memories to go away. Being locked away to go mad was terrible, and he begged for death. It was never answered, the closest he'd ever gotten was Odin coming down to stare at him silently before leaving. Never did he get a visit from his mother.

Eventually, Loki gave up on anything and everything. He never moved from the spot in the corner of his cell. For days he'd sit on end and stare at the ceiling. A numb feeling spread through him, that not even the stabbing hunger could pierce. Frequently, they'd try to force him to eat but he'd do nothing but throw it up. He started hallucinating, imagining his brother visiting him, and even his mother standing outside his cell. Eventually, everything blurred together, and Loki was no more.


End file.
